The Ninja of Aura
by Wolfleader505
Summary: read about my two Ninjago Ocs Talula and Lili, a struggling family with a secret cover made from base, credit goes to base maker


Sensei Wu was sitting alone in his room, sipping some tea. A knock came to his door before Zane, the ninja of ice, came in. "yes Zane?" Sensei Wu set down his tea cup and looked at his pupil.

"I heard some people talking in Ninjago city about a person more evil then Garmadon, do you know anything about that?" he asked his sensei, knowing that Sensei Wu knew something about it. Sensei Wu sighed, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"this person is an old friend of mine, her name is Queen Tamigaou, she is much more evil then Garmadon" Sensei explained. "how did you know her?" Zane asked with his normal voice.

"Tami was the first girl student my father trained, she was good friends with me" he answered.

"where is she now?" Zane asked yet another question. Wu started getting annoyed but answered anyways. "shes somewhere in the Underworld, I hope she stays there"

Nya came in. "we have a disturbance" she walked back out with Zane and Sensei Wu.

They went to the command center of the Bounty, where Kai,Jay,and Cole were waiting. "someones claiming they can destroy the world in a small town near to Ninjago city" Nya clicked on a button and a place on the huge screen map lit up. "we'll go check it out, can't be that bad" Kai suggested as the other ninjas agreed. "can I come?" Senei Wu's nephew, Llyod, came in.

"sorry little buddy, but we don't want to take any chances" Kai said as he walked out. Lloyd sighed and walked out to his room.

All the ninjas made their way to the small town where the disturbance should be. Its seemed like any other town in Ninjago. They went to the town square in the middle of the town were some yelling was. A small girl was there,maybe 4-5 years old ,waving her arms around, yelling. "I'll vill you all if you don't give me cwandy!" She had slightly redish brown hair which was chin lengh, and wore a light pink shirt with a denim jumper. It reminded Jay of when they first met Lloyd, him demanding for candy from the townfolk. "knew it was nothing, now lets get the girl to stop" Kai walked over.

The little girl didn't stop yelling. "okay kid, time to stop" Kai said to her, but she didn't stop. Kai sighed. After what seemed like forever, Kai got mad, she wouldn't stop. "WOULD YOU JUST STOP!" Kai screamed at her. She imediantly stopped and looked up at him with teary blue eyes. "uh-oh" He knew what he had just did. The little girl started crying. "great job Kai, now shes crying" Jay growled. Kai glared at him, but the glare was cut short as a blurr of black,light blue, and yellow pushed him away from the girl, got the girl, and ran off.

"after em!" Jay ran after the blurr and little girl, with the other ninjas following. They ended up hiding in a bush around a cliff where the blurr stopped at the edge, the little girl still crying. The blurr looked like a ninja, he was in a black ninja suit with light blue and yellow designs of a dragon. His blue eyes glowing. "woah, that suit is so cool!" Jay whispered from the bush. The mystery ninja sat on the ground, with the girl on his lap. "shhhhh" the ninja soothed the girl in a muffled voice which came from the thick cotton in his mask.

The girl soon stopped crying and curled up in his lap. The ninja took out a bag from his suit and set it on the ground next to them. It opened up, inside were a few pieces of fruit and half of a loaf of bread. "sorry Lili but this is all I could get for ya, I hope its enough" the ninja said. The girl, called Lili grabbed a small apple and took a bite. "i'm still trying to get money for the new home, might take a few more weeks" The ninja said to Lili. Kai kinda felt bad for them, it looked like they didn't have a home.

Jay got up and went out of the bushes, making the ninja get up and step infront of Lili. The other ninjas got out of the bushes and walked up behind Jay. "what do you want?" The ninja growled at them. "you stole that food, we're gonna bring it back" Jay took out his numchucks. The ninja's blue eyes widen at the sight of the golden weapon. "you have the numchucks of lightening, your a ninja" he sorta said to himself. The other ninjas took out their weapons also. The mystery ninja took in that there was a fight and looked at Lili. "Lili, take cover" Lili nodded and ran away.

Just as the mystery ninja and the other ninjas were about to go into battle, a yell stopped them. "Stop!" Sensei Wu came between them. "Sensei Wu! How'd you get here!" the mystery ninja stood up straight. "nice to see you to Talula" Sensei Wu nodded to the mystery ninja. Jay snickered and said. "Talula? Thats a girls name" the ninja glared at him. "well duh" the ninja took off his mask, but it showed something the ninjas didn't think they'd see. It was a girl around their age, she had blazing red hair which was in a ponytail which went past her shoulders. Kai slightly blushed, thinking the girl was pretty. "I'm a girl ya idiot" she glared at Jay. "oh" Jay put his numchucks back. "I can see you trained new students, and also found the four golden weapons, not a good choice of keepers for them though" Talula sneered.

"this is Talula, a old student of mine, shes the ninja of Aura" Sensei Wu explained and intorduced Talula. "Tawula! Twaula! Did wou beat their bwutts!" Lili ran over and hugged Talula.

"whos this?" Wu asked his old pupil. Lili hid behind Talula, looking shy. "this is Lili, my little sister" Talula patted Lili's head. "hello there young one" Wu smiled at Lili before continueing. "now, what is the problem?" Cole stepped forward to answer. "Talula here stole food while Lili made a distraction" Sensei Wu nodded and looked at the food. "I was getting food for my starving little sister" Talula growled. The old man wrapped up the food in the bag and handed it to Zane "take this back to where it belongs" Talula glared at him. "there will be more food at our home, come with us" Sensei asked his former student. Talula looked at Lili, who just looked at her sister with big eyes, then glanced back at Wu and nodded.

They lead Talula and Lili to the Bounty, the floating boat which they now stay in. Talula just followed them while little Lili looked around curiously, hanging onto her big sisters hand. All of them went into the command room where Nya and Lloyd were. Lili saw Lloyd and hid more behind Talula, even more shy. "whos she?" Lloyd asked.

Sensei Wu explained and intorduced Talula and Lili to Nya and Lloyd. Lloyd quickly ran out of the room with Lili holding his hand. Talula was showed to her room by Nya and given some food.

Lili walked into their room, yawning. Talula was placing some of Lili's clothes in the dresser in the room. They havn't slept in a room like this for a long time, so even though Jay and Cole complain on how their rooms were really small or boring, Talula and Lili wouldn't say one complaint from their mouths. "sleepy?" Talula gave her small sister a smile. Lili nodded, her eyes almost closed. The older sister picked up the younger one and set her on the one bed in the room. Talula tucked in Lili and kissed her forehead. Lili curled up under the covers and Talula layed next to her, turning off the lights.

Talula fell asleep, not knowing Sensei Wu was watching.

"she looks just like her mother..." Wu mumbled to himself as he walked to his room.


End file.
